Am I Pretty?
by NocturneD
Summary: Rarity returns from her trip to Japan only to have a malicious spirit called the Slit Mouthed Pony follow her home where it soon terroizes Ponyville attacking women and children while Rarity descends into madness.


**_Am I Pretty?_**

By NocturneD

note: Just my attempt at horror. I don't own blah blah blah. This is told in Rarity's POV.

Prologue

ooo

I had such an eloquent trip to Japan. Spent the entire week traveling from the city to the country side adoring the culture with friends I haven't seen since I was younger and was just starting to get my dress making career off the ground. Crystal I've known since my teen years and she's one of my many clients as I do gowns and dresses for her fashion shows as I ever do thank her every time for the opportunity. AquaMarie was closer to Crystal than to myself but we do connect somewhat. Personally, she reminds me of having Apple Jack's noble personality and sisterly attitude but Twilight Sparkle's book smarts. Crystal was offered to model for some Japanese product company, I guess for a commercial and was told she could bring two friends, why she would pick me? I never thought she would think of me anymore but as her dress maker?

The first couple of days we explored Tokyo, oh my Celestia how this city was so beautiful at night. During day hours the city was nothing more than a giant business beuro but at night it becomes like a giant night club. Oh Princess Luna would shed a tear of happiness if she learned of this place. Crystal, Aquamarie and I took advantage of the fine dining what Asian cuisine had to offer. More and more we had loads of fun. I went to various stores and was speechless at their products. Some exotic, some lovely, some ingenious, some weird, and some... down right perverted and wrong.

Crystal had her reasons for inviting me with her on this trip. Of course I was to make an outfit for her to impress the producers. But I didn't mind, it was my specialty. If they wanted a pony with glamor then I'm the pony for the job. It took me a couple of days during our trip but it was worth it. Made from the finest silk the shops had to offer I felt proud of myself. We went to the studio for the commercial. For all of that hard work, it was for a soda pop commercial. That's what I thought at first. We meet the director, couldn't understand what the out of shape stallion was talking about so we talked to one of his assistants who thank Celestia spoke English. They explained it was going to be a commercial for an over hyped sports drink. The director took one look at myself, Crystal, and Aquamarie then spoke to his translator again. His translator asked Crystal if minded that if the commercial had a quick script change then asked us if I and Aquamarie would like to be in the commercial. How could I pass this up? Ofcourse I'll do it! Aquamarie needed some coaxing but eventually she came around. I dug up an emergency dress for myself and had to make Aquamarie look the part of a fashion model, tomboys I worked with but she was indeed a challenge. In the end, the director looked at us again and gave two hooves up that he was pleased.

The commercial played out with three models from Equestria played by us, came to Japan for a night on the town. Their limo gets a flat in the middle of a dark scary stretch of road. The three models get out to inspect broke tire, moan that they'll have the worst luck. Then out of nowhere they're surrounded by zombies. It looked bleak for them until suddenly the hero of the commercial comes in wearing some ridiculous super hero outfit, shouts something heroic then pulls out a sports drink. He drinks it himself, the tosses it to the zombies, they drank it too and turned to a better mood. The music was catchy along with the scene, the zombies fixed the flat tire. The hero takes the models to a giant ravenous party with rave lights shining, a disco ball in the background. The hero, the models and the zombies dance together while drinking the sports drink. Stop, pose, smile and shout the sports drink's name to the camera.

My Celestia that commercial sounded dreadful didn't it? Thank heavens that it won't air in Equestria. We were paid our dues and had a few more days left of our vacation. The translator caught up to us again before we left the studio to ask if we would like to join him at a party later that evening. The translator, we'll call him Toshi as I never really caught his full name. Toshi was around my age but I'll have to give him credit, he looked rather handsome if you got past the nerdy glasses and bumbling accent. He took us to a party. It was just so modern. Yet secretive... But in short I figure it's just one of those parties that were often held for the stars and employees to mingle. I met a few Japanese stars, of course from stuff I never heard of. We were just having so much fun. I got so many compliments about my dress, I wasted no time by passing out my business cards.

We ate, we drank, had a smoke. It was ever so fun and daring. If I knew Japan had all of this I would of moved here a long time ago. We arrived at the party at four, when I looked at the clock it was already nine forty something. Dear Celestia... Aquamarie had a few too many drinks while Crystal was in a flirty state letting herself be felt up by a foreign stallion. I myself was taking interest in a particular stallion as he grabbed my attention. He introduced himself as Shinji and told me he was one of the zombies in the commercial we just made. How can an interesting face like him be an extra and not a star? Oh well, he seemed kind enough. What grabbed my attention? Could say that, it was getting late and I really didn't feel like being part of the big crowd anymore. Wanting to find shelter in the far corner of the room and just be away for just a bit. Shinji was just sitting there on the corner fitted couch sipping I guess could be an alcoholic drink.

I asked if the seat next to him was taken. He replied with a nervous delay in his english and said no one was sitting there. I fixed my outfit and sat down with my own drink in my hoof. I let out a huge sigh. He looked up at me and asked if I was troubled. I shook my head and excused myself of what I thought might of been rude. He said it was no worry. Aquamarie came over and dozed off next to me, poor girl had too much to handle. I played around with her hair as Shinji told me some interesting stories of being an extra where he got his start being in the Asian horror drama. Well you got to start somewhere I suppose. I've never heard of any of these movies but then he explained that in a way, the Equestrian movie makers just make remakes of foreign films to identify with the Equestrian audience. Makes sense in a way. Whatever it was, Shinji knew alot about his country's horror film genre. What intrigued me is that pretty much what he described the creature, murder, or monster was always in some way a mare with dark long hair and wears a white dress. Something like that creep me out. Not because of the image of bad taste. But the idea of a scruffy deranged psycho after you.

I looked at the clock, it was already eleven fifty three. Oh Celestia, I've been a terrible friend. I looked down at Aquamarie to find her still sleeping with her head on my lap, murmuring something in her sleep. Crystal on the other hand, I just found leaving a broom closet with her hair all over the place. A girl could always go for some fun but it was seriously getting late. Just when I had enough and wanted to give Shinji a far due, the lights dimmed down. I thought that was the signal that the party was finally ending. In a way it was... but another stallion I guess named Yusei or whatever said he wanted to close tonights party with a ghost story. Oh goodie... Sure hope they're scarier than Twilight's headless pony.

Yusei waved everyone in who was interested in learning to the table he was sitting at and told whoever wanted a last drink get it now because after this story. You just might need something hard to calm your nerves. And so he told the tale of something called... the Kuchisake-onna or for a more modern approach, "The Slit Mouthed Mare". I don't know why but... this really grabbed my attention. He told the story in such a manner I don't wish to describe, his voice from what seemed happy at first to now a low but still audible tone.

Imagine yourself a young pony walking home from school or any other previous engagement and you take a path down a lonely deserted city street. When suddenly you hear a sound coming from the shadows. You look over to see a beautiful mare with long silky black hair and wearing a long trench coat or long dress. A surgical mask covers the lower part of her face.

She steps out of the shadows and blocks your path.

"Am I pretty?" She would ask.

Yusei continued with the story. The story had me in intrigued yet I couldn't move for some reason.

He explained, "You can give her two answers... but both have terrifying consequences..." You can say yes or no simply but won't help as she'll ask you again. You simply reply, yes the first time. There she lower her head and pull off her mask slowly. She would raise her head but no longer with the mask on she revealed her true self. Revealing a deformed face with a huge mouth, sliced from ear to ear and gapes open a large set of sharp teeth with a serpent like tongue twisting and twirling inside.

Yusei slammed his hooves to the table, "HOW ABOUT NOW?" Many of us either shrieked or moved our chairs back. He gave an evil chuckle and continued...

"Now if you say no... she'll kill you on the spot with a large pair of scissors." He gave a wicked smile, "But if you say yes... she takes her scissors and slices your mouth apart leaving a scar large enough from ear... to ear... just like her." He took a swig of his sake and put his glass down, "So don't even try to run before you answer the question... She'll hunt you down relentlessly and slice you in two once she catches up to you..."

I let out a quiet eep. Fluttershy would of passed out from how scary this was sounding so far.

"But there is a way that you could... escape... is that when she asks you the question again. You simply reply... You look average. By this time, she'll look confused an you'll have your ticket to freedom."

I was bewildered at this point.

"But... depending on which story you heard even that might not work." Yusei chuckled.

Now I was getting creeped out.

"I have to apologize for scaring our foreign guests..." He laughed, soon others joined. I just put on a weak smile and nodded that it was okay. I asked him if there was anymore to this story. He put on another wicked grin, how I'm going to regret asking him that. "There are a lot of rumors on how the Kuchisaka Onna got her mouth that way... Some say it was a botched plastic surgery." That hit me like a ton of bricks, a face lift gone horribly wrong? "Others say she was mutilated in a horrible car crash... Some even believe she was an escaped mental patient that was so demented that she sliced her own mouth apart. But an old wise tale say it was a beautiful woman with a jealous husband that slit her mouth apart one day thinking she was cheating on him at one point."

I was trembling at this point. I looked over at Crystal who looked like she was trying to ignore the story and have a smoke. Poor Aquamarie still passed out on the couch.

"Oh but we're not done... as you could say... this is indeed a true story." Yusei sneered.

At this point, if my fur could go any whiter it would of done so by now.

"Could say that.. her reign of terror started in the very late seventies, maybe early eighties I don't remember. When rumors began of random people reporting sightings of the slit mouthed mare chasing and hunting down children as they screamed for help. The story spread like wildfire from town to town... And because of this... uh miss?"

"Ra...ra...rity..." I shook.

"Because of this miss Rarity..." Yusei gave me a haunting grin, "The police had to increase their patrols... and also the reason why schools had teachers to walk their students home in groups..."

"I'm not surprised because of a crazy pony on the loose." Another pony chuckled.

"Did they ever catch her?" A pony next to myself asked.

Yusei shook his head, "Oh... that's where it gets interesting... could say she might be still wandering around till this very day..."

Just then the remaining lights went out. Could it be a power failure? Or someone just fooling around?

Then I heard a swift clinging sound nearby. What in Celestia was that?

Someone called from the darkness they found the power box and flipped the switches. The lights came on flickering at first and I felt relieved but what came next I wished I hadn't seen. There in the center of the table were a large pair of scissors jabbed into the sturdy table. My jaw dropped at this point, the silver reflecting off the light as well as remembering what it sounded like when it stabbed the table in the darkness. Everyone else at this point either shrieked or ran from the table. Yusei just sat there with his poker face on. Oh that clever idiot... Or should I say BAKA!

The party ended shortly after that. Thing was we didn't have a ride home but thank Celestia, Shinji offered to drive us back to our hotel room. It was pretty dark outside and a long ways anyway. If we walked with a passed out Aquamarie it would of took twice as long to get onto two or three different bullet trains just to get a couple blocks away from the hotel. Three lonely mares don't need to trudge through the dark streets at night. Not after hearing that story. I rode what I guess Rainbow Dash would call shotgun while Crystal held her friend in the back seat. Shinji drove where we told him. Had to admit, for an extra he does drive a nice car but then again it's none of my business what he even earns. I just know he loves doing what he does. Shinji and I still talked, but quietly. He told me more about himself this time he strayed from the horror talk and just told some stories about his childhood. I felt a little more relieved as he drove through the city streets that was atleast populated.

"Eh... I'm sorry that Yusei scared you like that." Shinji kept his focus on the road ahead of himself.

I shook my head and brushed it off, "Well I guess life is no fun without a good scare."

"Isn't that the truth." Shinji laughed to himself. He turn his head slightly to look at me and smiled. "So how long are you in Tokyo for?"

I curled my lip at first then answered, "For a week. Crystal back here invited me to be her dress maker for the commercial."

"You three having fun?" He asked.

I gave him a smile. The one I give to stallions to show I was having a good time, "Yes. Only been here for a few days and I'm just engorging myself on your peaceful culture. I've been to temples to I guess pay my respects what they call it. Been to restaurants. Karaoke bars. Stores. Rode the trains."

He gave a quiet chuckle, "Yeah tourists always go for the obvious stuff first. There is more on the horizon if you know where to look."

I nodded, "Well hopefully I get to see more in the next four days."

He continued to drive down another well lit street, "So where are you from exactly?"

"Ponyville." I answered quickly, "It's in far into Equestria. But Ponyville is that place where you heard about the loving sunshine filled place and friendly ponies everywhere you turn."

He wiggled his snout abit, "Sounds enticing. Add that to my list of places I should visit in the future then."

We must of have been driving for fifteen minutes. Glad we took Shinji's offer because the next few turns he took were in the residential district. The wonderful dancing lights of the city were no longer present, only street lamps if we were lucky. One... Two... Three... Another street lamp barely stretching its light to push away the darkness. The conversation between Shinji and I died down, figuring we already talked each others ears off. Four... Five... Six... Shinji told me that he was taking the back way to avoid traffic as that's why we're driving down these side streets. The more we drove the more nervous I got. One stallion taking three tired mares for a ride home down dark streets. What's their not to be creeped out about? But Shinji kept a calm tone which made me feel a little bit better but still to trust a foreigner while we know nothing of the alleyways and shortcuts?

I kept counting the lamp posts... Seven... Eight... Nine... That's when I noticed what looked like a lone mare with long dark hair just standing near the tenth lamp post coming up on my side of the car. The tenth light fizzled on and off again. But what got my attention was the white pony dressed in what appeared to be a red raincoat covering her whole body. For some reason, time just slowed down. Thank Celestia the window wasn't rolled down as I'm not in the mood tonight to talk to anymore strangers. But I am the element of generosity. I wasn't sure she was lost or waiting for somepony. But the whole thing seemed eerie. Let alone it startled to drizzle down rain. What might of been just three seconds felt like an eternity. The lone pony was indeed facing our direction as we drove past her, though I couldn't quite make our her face. Poor thing...

"Shinji..." I worked up some courage.

"Yes Rarity-chan?" Shinji snickered.

I asked, "Could you stop the car? Maybe that pony back there is lost."

Shinji turned his head and nodded while he looked in his rear view mirror then asked, "So... where's this pony?"

I told him with confidence, "She should be back there we just passed her ten seconds ago..."

Shinji looked into his rear view mirror again then looked at me, "I don't see any pony."

My face drooped, "What are you talking about? She's right back there at the lamp post with the bad light." I turned and pointed with my hoof over Crystal's sleepy head and apologized. The pony was indeed still standing there but this time facing us again. But what I noticed is that the white pony in the red raincoat didn't seem to be standing up straight. I couldn't tell if she had a disorder or was in an accident or what. "She's right there! She could be hurt for all we know!"

Shinji just shook his head at me, "Rarity-chan... There's no one back there..." I looked back at the tenth lamp post flickering again and again. Suddenly the light faded out. That piece of strip was now covered in darkness. Just then, the light flickered back on... only to find out...

"She's..." I muttered... "Not... there?" I sat back down in the passenger seat with a defeated look.

"Rarity-chan... you're just tired..." Shinji slowly put his arm around me. This was a total surprise,as I'm sure he must be trying to put the charm on me. I wanted to swat his arm away but something felt assuring. I was tired, it was a long day, I went to an exclusive party for the cast and met a nice gentle stallion. But what I saw back there... surely won't be the last...

We made it to our hotel and like a gentle stallion that Shinji showed himself to be walked us up to our room with Aquamarie on his back. Poor thing is now snoozing peacefully as Shinji laid her down on her bed that we showed him. Crystal took care of the rest while I showed Shinji the door. I did offer if he would like to stay the night but he declined saying he had to get back to his siblings' house to make sure they're in bed and ready the next day for school. I thanked him graciously... Though I had him all wrong when I first thought to be a horror buff goon and thought he was going to take us to some gang territory to get us raped... He was a true gentle stallion. Though for some reason he kept stumbling over his words like he wanted to ask me something... I bat my eye lashes at him, he just blushed further. Until he bowed and asked me if I would like to go on a date with him...

"Why ofcourse..." I smiled. He was stunned and didn't say anything for a full minute. I guess he never had luck with girls while growing up. He bowed over and over again thanking me. He gave me his number as I gave him the room phone number extension. I winked at him and closed the door wishing him a good night.

Within the next couple of days I was spending half of the day with the girls and the other half with Shinji. More of the same when I spent time with Crystal and Aquamarie, just exploring ourselves and shopping. I managed to pick up some souvenirs for my friends back at home. Fuji apple seeds for Apple Jack. A hello kitty stuffed toy for Fluttershy. A desert recipe book for Pinkie Pie. A book about urban legends for Twilight. A dinosaur robot for Spike. For Sweetie Belle and her friends some toys. A bonsai tree for myself, I know I'm going to need another hobby when I get back. Also I got the schematics to make yukatas now, oh I love how those kimonos look.

Aquamarie and Crystal have been video taping most of their trip and said they'll email me a copy. I myself have been taking snap shots here and there with my own camera. Basically been blogging you could say as well. The wonders of technology when your phone is your own personal computer. A snapshot at the water fountain. A snapshot in front of a temple. A snapshot at the park. A snapshot in front of a statue. Oh I must of taken at least over two hundred pictures along with video taping myself for hours. Can't wait to show my friends.

The sixth day of our trip Aquamarie again felt sick. Probably from the sushi place we went to the other day. Crystal being a good friend stayed with her back at the hotel while Shinji took me to a shrine festival that was happening a few blocks from the residential area where I saw that girl one night. Matter of fact... that still bothers me. I dressed myself in a dark blue yukata and tied a violet sash around myself. Ohhh... just seeing this on myself makes me want to put some on the girls back home. Shinji just wore a casual shirt and jacket, but the more I watched the other females it was really a nice show off with the whole kimono thing though not every female wore one. Shinji and I played the games and won me a couple prizes. They had many trinkets for sale as well as good luck charms depending on the booth that lead along the stone walk way. More and more we explored, almost like we were children in a candy store. The past couple of days I was letting Shinji get closer to me, he was nice, held the door open for me, paid for me, let me talk and finish my topic unlike Blue Blood who was the complete opposite. But the sad part about this was, I actually showed a little interest in him back. At first this was just going to be a friendship date and wanted to keep it that way, but when I'm with him. I just feel carefree as I could tell him anything. But what's going to break his heart is that I'm an extremely busy pony and really can't fathom a long distance relationship. Poor guy... he worked up a lot of courage just to ask me out and now I'm going to be out of his life once my vacation ends. He showed us so much hospitality by inviting us over to his house to meet his family the other day. What a sweet and respectable bunch, but entirely the opposite of what I expected his family to be. Seemed rather strict while he was so carefree. Can't say I won their approval, but deep down I know they were proud of their son bringing home a girl. Well actually three.

The night seemed to be drawing to a close as some booths already closed and turned off the lights. Only the paper lanterns lead an obvious path down the stair walkway. I captured a few more shots with my video camera of my surroundings. We must of been the last ones to leave too as I noticed the families and couples went home, the booths closed, we were the only ones. I cuddled up next to Shinji and the both of us walked together like this. Now it felt like I was just playing games. We walked down another row of stone steps. Until... I saw her again... just standing up against a tree not too far from the path. Same raincoat, same styled hair covering her face. I tugged on Shinji's jacket sleeve and whispered that the pony from the other night was standing right there next to the big tree.

Shinji looked, this time it appeared he was looking at the same thing I was. There she was... Still standing there facing us as we continued to walk along the straight path. She looked like she was quivering from something. Shaking...

***CRACK* *CRACK* *CRACK***

The pony stretched her back out and I could hear bones cracking. Oh my this was really creeping me out. Slowly she put one hoof forward, another crack could be heard. Shinji told me to just keep walking and don't pay attention to the girl. What was he trying to tell me? I asked him if it was something we should be worried about, the pony back there I wanted to help as she looked like she was in pain. I was now sure because of what sounded like bones cracking. Shinji pulled on me to continue walking down the stairs. I could still hear the cracking and hoofs shuffling slowly. Shinji had his arm around me and we kept the same pace, I wanted to run but some reason I trusted Shinji on this one. We took a left turn once we got to the bottom of the stairwell then walked a block to get to his car. Just keep walking he says quietly to me, don't look back and talk to it.

***CRACK* *CRACK***

I could still hear her.

***CRACK* *CRACK***

Quickly we got into the car and raced out of there. I felt relieved but Shinji was sweating beads. I asked, "Was that even a pony back there?" Shinji didn't answer, he looked scared, "Shinji? What was that back there?"

"You don't want to know Rarity-chan." Shinji shook his head and kept on driving. "Just be happy that I was with you and you didn't decide to go talk to that thing."

I scowled, "That thing? She could of been hurt for all we know! Did you hear those bone breaking sounds?" I shook my head again and again, "What would it matter if I went up to talk to her anyway?"

Shinji only growled, "You have no idea... You have any idea who that might could of been?"

I retorted, "No who?"

"Kuchisaka Onna..." He answered coldly.

"Koochi wa?" I asked in a panic.

"You remember that story Yusei told you?" He turned his head to yell at me.

"The one that asks you the question if she's beautiful or not?" I asked, still surprised at Shinji's reaction.

He only nodded. For the rest of the trip back to the hotel we didn't talk. I almost came into contact with a crazy murderer just minutes ago, I felt sick to my stomach, scared. Just then Shinji held my hoof with his to calm me down. I had no idea, if I were to get out of the car the other night to confront this pony or to walk up to her at the festival. I could of gotten killed. Paralyzed with fear and wouldn't know what to do. But one thing I did forget to add in, were the eyes of that pony I managed to see. Ice blue... almost clear and can pierce into your soul. But underneath all that hair I only managed to see one eye.

Shinji parked his car in the hotel parking basement and held onto me tight as we made our way to the elevator. He frantically pushed the button to make it come faster until it eventually came.

***CRACK* *CRACK***

My eyes shot open but I couldn't see as Shinji forced me into the elevator with himself and he kept ramming the button the close the door. I turned around to see... her again... just rounding the corner of a nearby car. Oh Celestia she's just yards away from us. Hair still a mess and with each step she took I could hear more cracking. She wobbled and wobbled towards us. This time let out a moan from her mouth which I couldn't see with her hair in the way. The door finally closed... I sighed in relief. Shinji just put his hoofs against the wall behind me and breathed in and out trying to catch his breath. Just how did that pony catch up to us so fast?

We got to my floor and we raced to the door. I took out my key and almost dropped the blasted thing. Inserted it into the lock and almost ripped open the door. I ran in then soon Shinji. I rushed into Crystal's room to find her and Aquamarie sleeping on the same bed. Shinji was busy blocking the door with everything that wasn't bolted down. But out my curiosity I decided to look into the see through hole in the door. Our room was far away from the elevator door, practically on the other side of the hallway. My heart was beating slower hopefully that thing didn't follow us all the way up here. My eye remained on the eye piece to see the elevator door across from us. The lights above the elevator lit up then paused. The door opened up...

***CRACK* *CRACK***

My eyes widened with shock. The pony found out what floor we were on...

***CRACK* *CRACK***

The pony slowly wobbled out of the elevator door. Moaning again, almost like she's saying something. I was too scared to even translate. Slowly she waddled down the isle. Until she came... to our door. Like she knew we were in here.

***CRACK* *CRACK***

She stood in front of our door for what seemed like forever, moaning. Then suddenly she was out of sight, not instantly though she wandered out of my view. I took my eye away from the eye piece slowly, almost too scared to move. I looked at Shinji who was ready to add more stuff to blocking the door. No more cracking sounds. No more moaning... But I had to make sure. I put my eye to the piece again.

Now all I could see is an eerie ice blue color. Then heard hard breathing from the other side of the door. Oh my Celestia she couldn't have come back could see? Just then, the ice blue color slowly made me realize that it was an eyeball looking right back at me. I shrieked and fell over. Shinji pulled me away from the door and kept throwing more stuff in front of the door. At this point I was crying. Crying that I could have been murdered that night. Crying that I wanted to go home. Go back to Ponyville where all I have to worry about is just if Rainbow Dash pulls off another stupid move or Apple Jack wants to add a new addition to her farm. Or even Twilight dabble on about her studies.

That's how the rest of the night rolled out, I still made Shinji call the police to say some lunatic followed us to the hotel. About this time Crystal and Aquamarie woke up and asked why I was crying. Shinji explained, now those two are scared out of their gored. The police came and checked the hotel top to bottom as much as they could. I gave them a description and they bid us a good night. I was so tired. Shinji blocked the door again then came to my side. Aquamarie checked if all the doors and windows were locked, they agreed to sleep in the same room so those two can guard each other with blunt instruments they found around the room. I went to my room and Shinji followed. I couldn't sleep either. Slowly the night continued on... Shinji was next to me, cuddled up but he wasn't sleeping either. He was scared as much as I was.

He broke the silence, "I'm sorry..."

I slowly looked up at him, "Fo...for what?"

He mumbled, "I just wished we met under normal circumstances..." I nuzzled my nose to his neck and rubbed up against him. I moaned a bit, still tired. "I really enjoyed spending time with you Rarity-chan..." I don't know what possessed me to do what I did next but Shinji really came through for me and kept me as his number one priority to keep safe. Nuzzling turned to slow kissing, then it turned to caressing, then... well you figured it out by now.

Eventually finally it was the last day. The police called saying they still didn't find anyone with the description I told them. That was just great, no such luck. We told them we couldn't stay any longer in this country. We packed our bags. Paid for our room and left no trail behind us. Shinji drove us to the airport. He bid us farewell, though I got on a different flight from Aquamarie and Crystal but before they left we all agreed to not talk about this ever again. Their flight left finally while mine was still boarding. I told Shinji that I enjoyed his company. He as well said he enjoyed being with me. But the sad truth, this is where we have to say goodbye. Oh what the hell... I gave him a good long kiss on his lips and told him to come to Ponyville someday. I separated from him and waved a sad goodbye. I boarded the plane and set off back to Equestria...

And with that... I slept the rest of the way home wanting to tell everypony of this fine trip that turned sour. But, about the part where some crazed malicious spirit stalking me back to my room. I'll stay silent about that one, I don't want my friends worrying about me. Turns out... the trip wasn't quite so nice as I thought it was. It's not like that thing could follow me back to Ponyville... right?

_to be continued...? please review!_

note: Oh my god that was a long one to pull of a couple all nighters. what's there to say about this? well my attempt at horror but I figured it needs some work. If anyone is interested in learning about the Kuchisaka Onna/Slit Mouth Woman, please do. It's a truly scary tale that's been passed around the table in Japan. Constructive criticism is welcomed, reviews always welcomed. I just want to experiment too because I will be rewriting this chapter again in the future depending on how well it does. I also apologize if I got the Japanese setting wrong. I don't own MLP, I only own Aquamarie and Crystal.


End file.
